Er
by acommonname
Summary: AU. Sora meets a new Junior student named Riku in a not so good situation. rivalry begins with both of them trying to get each other's throats R/S
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **untitled ( HELP MMMMEEEEEEH GIIIMMMMEEEEE A TITLE PLEASE * puppy-dog eyes* )  

**Author: ** Sephiroth du Matrea

**Disclaimer: **If they were ever mine…which I sadly admit that they are not all of them would have gone insane a long time ago BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Summary: Sora is sophomore student who encounters an exchanged senior who is rich and arrogant and thinks he knows it all. Put them at war and you're not far in setting the school in flames.

Author's notes: I don't like Kairi but I'm not bashing her because I don't like bashing anyone…except when I'm Hyper or deprive of sleep. But this is a Riku/Sora fic but I don't really know if I'm making it **yaoi** maybe just platonic co'z they're is just SOOOOOooo Cute for me and saying lovey-dovey things kinda gives me the chills 

            I know it's the first day of class but I couldn't make myself get up. I mean it's too damn early.  I hate the first day of school.  Ok I know that some people get all giddy and excited but to meet their friend again but we live in an island for Pete's sake I practically know every kid…ok not every kid. But I know all my classmates they are my playmates inside and outside of school. Argh!!! School!!! It's not that I hat school it's just that they give you homework and stuff to prevent you from ever playing outside.

            7:15 I know for a fact that my mom will go in here any minute now bringing her trusty frying pan and spatula to make that racketing noise to force me out of bed. I hear footsteps. She's coming. But I still refuse to get up.

            "Sora!!" Yup right on cue. " Get up!!!!!" 

**TING! TING! TING! TING! TING! TING! TING! TING!**

Yup with this ruckus you're definitely wide awake.

            " MOM!!!!" I try to put a sad puppy look at her but of course in this cases it wouldn't work but hey it's worth a try right? 

            " SORA! School starts at eight. You don't want to be late on the first day of school right?"  Actually it would be great if I don't go to school at all. Course I wouldn't say that out loud. Being hit by a frying pan is not so good specially when it's early in the morning. So I settled for a grunt and headed to the bathroom.

            I just finished my shower and looked at the clock 7:30. It's not bad School is just a 10-minute walk…ok fine run away. Dad was already they're packing his Kendo stuff. He sees me at pats me on the head and I just grin at him.  Dad is kinda cool. He is a couch for the Kendo club here at our island his one of the best!!!! Anyway I'm late so I grabbed a toast drank my milk and rushed to school. I heard mom threatening me about not eating lunch so I just smiled and nodded my head.

            WOW! I broke a record I'm five minutes early from my usual ten minutes late. But teachers won't know that, nope not a chance. I'm still carrying a bucket up my head and it's proof enough. We'll at least the punishment is shorter. I heard the sensei open the door and I immediately settled on my sit with my best friend Kairi and the ever so absent-minded Tidus. 

            " Hey Sora." Ok here she goes again with that ever-sarcastic smile of hers. " You never change your still a lazy bum."  Hey that's not true…I'm not! But I don't want to have a long argument so I just settled with my ussual " Cut it Out Kairi." And began to take out my notes as our adviser, Mr. Highwind began checking the attendance. I guess he's ok but I still hate homework and if my information is correct he is known as one of the teachers who jus 'loves' to give extra work. Sigh. This is definitely going to be a long day. 

            12 o'clock…12… I said to myself…Shit lunchtime!!!!! All right!!!!  I hurriedly packed my things as I saw Tidus already at the door waiting for me. 

            " Yo Sora! You zoned out for a minute there." Ok I'm not a bashful person but I tuned crimson just a teeny bit though. No. Swear!!!! Forget about it. I don't to waste my precious lunchtime because of this. We casually walk towards the canteen since we almost forgot the most non-sense rule written by the school. What is that? "No running in the corridors" we heard one of the student officers Leon shout at one of our batch mates. 

            " …and…" Crap! I wasn't paying attention to Tidus. And from the looks of things he noticed and fins it…FUNNY!!!!! 

            " That's twice already Sora." Do I zone out that much? Argh! Let's just change the stupid subject. " I'm sorry Tidus. What were you saying again." He sighs but repeats in anyway. " I said that there is a new transferee Junior here. I heard his filthy rich and everyone in his class are talking about it." am I really that autistic as Kairi says? How come I…

            "Never heard of him?" we'll not that it will make me interested. His not a place for adventures but still. Tidus jus shrugs and says " Brother Wakka told me while passing by our class." 

" I didn't see him" I whined. Tidus laughs " we'll your mind was at space at that time." He says as we took a sharp right turn. Ah I can see it!!!! the door to heaven just 1o steps away. Ms. Lockhart is a really good chief! She taught all the cooks her recipes turning the whole canteen into paradise. I drool and Tidus smacks me out of it before our Janitor Steiner starts chasing me for messing the floors again. 

Yes! FOOOOOOOOODDDDD!!!!! I can see Kairi already saved us a table.

" Sora!!!!!!!" I know that voice!!! I know that manic voice. I prepared myself for the ever so hyper Selphie who immediately pounce on me trying to have a piggyback ride.  I guess she's just excited since it's her first year.

" Sora! Finally you're here. Did you spaced out again." I cringed at that. Am I really that… never mind. Kairi just giggles and gestures as to our seats.  " Hey ya know what" Selphie suddenly says…uh-oh I know that look. That's the kind of look that says I-happen-to-know-a-cut-guy-look. This is definitely not my subject it's too girlie. MUST. GET. OUT. HERE. And from the looks of things Tidus feels the same way. So we left to get what we were here in the first place food!

I grabbed my tray with mashed potatoes, Chicken Tepanyaki, strawberry cake for dessert and a large Paopu Soda. As I headed to the cashier I saw Tidus looking strangely at me as if I grew some horns on my head. But as I observed more he was actually looking pass me. Curious, I turned around only to be bumped by another boy who was clearly older than me. Being a klutz at this time and I'm not saying that I am…not al the time I knew that I was going to land on my butt but not before I luckily lost grip of the tray and spilled all of it's contents to the unlucky and what appears to be a silver haired boy with shocked green eyes.

TBC

So how was it? Should I continue or does it stinks. Anyway I know it seems like a boring school but I'll soon introduce you to the um…insanity in it because it is based in my school. ^^ People here are Crazy. But it's not on highschool though. I'm just an underage college Freshie In UP FINEARTS. LOVE U.P.!!!! Hope you like it Please review so that I'll know


	2. two

**Title: **untitled ( HELP MMMMEEEEEEH GIIIMMMMEEEEE A TITLE PLEASE * puppy-dog eyes* )  

**Author: ** Sephiroth du Matrea

**Disclaimer: **If they were ever mine…which I sadly admit that they are not. All of them would have gone insane a long time ago BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Pairings: ** honestly I still have no Idea…if it's yaoi my hand is typing at it's own evil will

**Summary**: Sora is sophomore student who encounters an exchanged senior who is rich and arrogant and thinks he knows it all. Put them at war and you're not far in setting the school in flames.

**Author's notes:** I've been thinking if I should write it in Riku's POV too but I think it will become confusing. I don't like changing POV from one character to another. But Really I think I have too but not on the same chapter. It will be a different POV Every chapter but will not change within the chapter. Do you guys even get what I'm blabbering about…sigh…Oh well.

            One more thing Cloud is around the same age when he entered Shinra soldiers in FF7. At that time he lack self-confidence and is a little shy but only when their…* snickers* gomen I'm a little fan of that pairing. I am totally insane. So I'm warning you…

I never wanted to go to this school in the first place. Why sis father just live me in Midgard? Surely school there is better. They have been teaching me stuff I have learned since I was grade 1. I sigh. I am beginning to see why this stupid island isn't developing.  I turned way from the window and put my attention back to the teacher. I noticed that half of the class was stealing glances at me. HHHHmmmm, maybe I could put some use to this. I can see that all of them were planning on how they can approach me so I can become their friend. This is so easy I will have people bowing to me in no time. I grinned, course it was inwardly. I had to keep it because I might scare them away. Mother always said that I got that from my father. 

The Bell. Ah lunch time. As I gathered my things I saw a bunch of student come to me, most of them girls. I smiled. This was going to be easy. 

"hey Riku." I heard…um…what was her name again. Ah! Yuffie. I usually have a good memory about thing. Why do you think I'm always the top in class? But of course there are also disadvantages. Who would like to remember the stupid people that give you migraines every time their names pop up into your head? So anyway I just pretend that they don't even exist. I wont give them the satisfaction of knowing that I know who they are.  " So we were wondering if you would like to join us for lunch."

I smiled at her. The flirtatious smile of course. "Who's with you?" She blushes and says. " Well, Squall will be there and so is Irvine, Elena and Reno. Wakka is guarding the Canteen so Garnet is with us. Oh and Cloud's skipping obstacle practice so he'll join us" Squall! If I'm not mistaken these guys are the famous in school. They are know to either gets away with everything or good at some sports. If I could get them with me things here would be a piece of cake. Ha I get info very fast.  If I could impress them then this is a piece of cake". Again I smile at her and I swear she was trying hard not to melt in front of me. I'm beautiful and proud of it so might as well out it to good use. " Yeah sure" I 'gracefully got up and head toward the canteen. 

When we got there the placed was pack and from the aroma in the air it wouldn't take a genius to tell why. "We're here." Yuffie exclaimed.   I saw them already seated at a particular table. People must really fear them co'z the tables beside them that student's occupied were dead quiet. I sat down beside Squall and he smirks everyone gapes at me. Curios I raised an eyebrow.  " You've got guts kid. Most people would pass out from fear when I stare at them." 

" Whatever" I swear I heard the entire room Gasp.  He laughs bitterly and says. " I should have known. You're Ansem's boy."  Boy! How dare he! I look at him with contempt and laughed coldly at him so cold that hell would freeze over.  He stops with shock written in his face but it was quickly replaced with a smirk. " Ch. Arrogant brat. I like that." and we both laugh. 

" Riku" I heard Yuffie. " Let's go get something to eat." I again smiled which immediately caused her face to be a glowing tomato and got up to the chow.  

I must say the only thing that I find worth it in this school is the food. As I go towards the cashier I noticed a funny looking blond whom I was sure was from the lower years staring at me.  I like being admired but I don't like to be stared like I just grew a daisy on my head…I know the expressions suppose to be two evil horns but sarcastically speaking that happens when I'm really, really pissed. I was trying t figure out what was wrong with this squirt that I failed to notice a skinny brunette in front of me as he turned a full 180° towards me. The lucky apart I held a firm balance and kept my ground while he landed on his butt. The unlucky part is that all the food in his tray smears all over my clothes. This BRAT is going to regret becoming a klutz.

" You Clumsy KID. You ruined his clothes" Elena shouts at the boy. I thought this kid would be scared out of his wits…if he had one. But he just smiles a goofy grin, sticks out his tongue and mutters " Sorry about that." like having messed up clothes is the most normal thing. I tighten my fist in anger. 

" Sorry doesn't make it clean." I crabbed my Soda and dumped it on his head while trying to keep my shocked face because his hair was still sticking out even when wet.

It took him about a minute or two to register what I did. Is he stupid or what? I'm not punching him even though I really wanted to. I'm not the one who should be blamed for attacking a student. 

If the hair shocked me, the way he reacted caused myself to act like a goldfish. That idiot just smiled wider. " Soaking me doesn't make it cleaner either." He then grabbed the smudged cake in the floor and without warning threw it at my face. 

That's it this brats going down. I don't care if I'm going to get detention this brats going to die.

"Why you no good little @#$" 

TBC

            Sora is not mad at Riku yet. He's a little slow. I'm still not sure if this is going to be yaoi but nope Sora doesn't have a crush on kairi here. 


	3. three

**Title: **still don't have title (HELP MMMMEEEEEEH GIIIMMMMEEEEE A TITLE PLEASE * puppy-dog eyes* )  

**Author: ** Sephiroth du Matrea

**Disclaimer: **If they were ever mine…which I sadly admit that they are not. All of them would have gone insane a long time ago BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Pairings: ** honestly I still have no Idea…if it's yaoi my hand is typing at it's own evil will

**Summary**: Sora is sophomore student who encounters an exchanged senior who is rich and arrogant and thinks he knows it all. Put them at war and you're not far in setting the school in flames.

**Author's notes:** the Sephiroth that will be appearing here is Sephiroth-sama from ff7  :bows down: and not me. ^^ me lucky to have name like him^^ Love Sephiroth SOOOOoo much

I am in the lobby. Why? I am…no, scratch that, we are waiting for the disciplinarian. We? Me and um… this other boy with me. I look at him and he glares back I quickly shifted my gaze somewhere else. BBrrrrr, this guy's giving me the creeps. I wonder what I did… ok so I accidentally ruined his "expensive" clothes, I'm not saying I'm a klutz I just said it was an **accident**. Hey!!! He dropped the soda on me too. I never intended it to ruin the entire mess hall. It is all Tidus' fault. The fight…throwing of foods was just between me, and this glaring silver head beside me until he screamed " **FOOD FIGHT" **then everyone started to throw food at each other. But when Prof. Loire arrived everyone pointed their fingers on the two of us.

          Ha! So much for the word "unity." I'm not scared. Really, I'm not. I mean who wouldn't specially when you know that the discipline chairperson is Sephiroth. Nope I'm perfectly fine…ok so my hands are all sweaty but that's all to it I am perfectly fine

…….……………………

**WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING!!!!!**

 I can't be ok. I'll be lucky if I get out of this **dead**.  I really wished Mr. Highwind were still the discipline chairperson. He has a bad temper but at least he let's us go with all our limbs in place. As for Mr. Sephiroth… Did the word ice ever cross your mind? Ha! Here you are people a walking Block of Ice that could FREEZE an entire Volcano filled with Lava with just a glare. I meant that literally. 

I heard the door creaked open. I don't need to know which door was it because I heard no footsteps. I raised my head just to make sure. I saw him sneering at me as if he expected me to be here. AHH!!!! That EVIL Stare!!!!!

………help…………I squeaked. 

His hand signals us to enter. God help us. I turned to my side just to check the other boy just in time to pass by me and shove me off real hard. I grabbed my shoulder to check if there were any damages. I saw Mr. Sephiroth…(Sephiroth: Mister?  ; Seph: ahahaha???? *** **sweatdrop * ) sitting by his test and checking out some sort of document. He smirks, the evil one may I mind you. I could fell the hairs at the back of my neck stand up and I'm sure if I held them now I would definitely prick myself. He gestures us to sit. He stands up with that EEEEVVVVViIIIIIiiiiiillllll and I mean **EVIL** smile of his. GGGGGGAAAAAHHH!!!!! Even demons would bow down in his presence. 

" Well, Sora. I was wondering when you would visit today." He then leans on his desk.

What the hell did he mean by that? I'm not here that often am I? And besides how could he possibly know me he was just assigned in this position this school year. He must have observed my shocked face because the next thing he said was…

" I checked all the files of the students in the main computer. You seem to have an own folder in there."

Hey! That I know is not true! And Even though I'm always in here I don't do what other kids do specially the so-called CoOl guys. I don't burn trees, trespass in the girls locker room (shivers) or release rats in the Kitchen. I'm only here because of accident…ok, ok…most of them are anyway. 

" Ah Riku…" he continued shifting his attention to the other boy. So his name is Riku eh. The way I see it he is going to be in the **"COOL" **groups or maybe already in the group. Sigh. Another one to pester the nobodies. 

" I checked your records in your previous school. I must say I find it very amusing. You have no records of such inappropriate cases. Not even tardiness and absences." Wow is this guy for real? Even Squall tends to be late once in a while. 

" So this is your first time." He states as-a-matter-of-fact. Riku only nodded. Oh yeah this is his first time so he might get off the hook. Damn it that's not fair!!!!! I'll be blamed for everything. I should have pretended to be sick today. I stare at him and he looks pretty confident that he is off the hook. Damn him!

"However this doesn't excuse you from being punished fairly." Riku's jaw literally dropped. Obviously he couldn't believe what happened to him just as I couldn't believe it either. Mr. Sephiroth…(-_- I have no idea why Sora is calling him that) …just smirks at us. Maybe he's being the discipline chairperson after all. If I'm being punished (god help us) I'm not going to be punished alone. 

" But sir."  Riku tried to retort. Mr. Sephiroth cut him off. " There is no use reasoning out. I am used to students who complains about punishments and you will find out that it is not wise to do so with me." I could swear right now, this guy finds punishing people very amusing. Riku stays silent and allows him to finish.

 " You'll be in the kitchen Ms. Lockheart." Uh-Oh…so maybe to some people this is a normal punishment but let me get this straight. Ms. Lockheart is in charge of the kitchen. She is sweet nice and a very good cook but when you mess with her cooking…. has anyone lived to tell the tale?

" This is absu…" Riku fell silent again. Before Mr. Sephiroth could finish his death glare. " Is this Clear." Riku nodded and I could help but say " Yes Mr. Sephiroth" He winced and stared at me seriously wanting to make a point. I paled at that.

" I would prefer General." And he dismissed us. General, General, General, General my mind repeated to make sure not to repeat my mistake again. 

We were on our way to the kitchen and Riku was behind I didn't turn around though because I could feel his whole body blazing with anger at me. I sure hope I'll be in one piece before this day ends

TBC

 Ok Seph is finish with this one. ummmmm……Seph know teachers usually call students by their last names but Seph just remembered I don't know Riku or Sora's last names. Do they even have one??? If anyone knows please tell Seph. 

Any ways  :Goes Down on knees: PLLLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEEE REVIEW

**Thank You**

 **southsfinestbell** Seph is soooo happy you like it. Thank you for adding me in the list I'm very honored. Seph'll try update soon but Seph can't promise because our finals are just around the corner.

**Rikkali: **um…Squall is fond of Riku but Seph not sure if he likes Riku in um...that way. Jealousy? Seph think about it. Maybe there will but the story is…no wait Seph can't tell you it's suppose to be a surprise.

**Rere: **about the pairing it will depend what is Seph's mood or what reader's response is. 

**Kawaii_Kat: **Don't rush me or Seph will tend to get lazy.


	4. seph's notes

People I have announcement. A very evil person rebooted my computer and stupidly deleted my two years of hard work files. I'm really feeling down co'z the chapters that I wrote are now gone including the continuations of my fanfics. T_T even my animations and Artworks are gone. ALL of them including the internet connection. The only thing left is this stupid widows...i'll kill that person I swear. But the sad thing is  I lost my inspiration knowing I can't write the continuation the way I wrote it before since I wrote it whole heartedly. I really hope I won't be in a slump long 

Thank you and don't worry this won't stop me from finishing them just need to stay away from them for a while 


	5. four

**Title: Errrrrrrrrrr **( is this good enough)

**Author: ** Sephirothdumatrea

**Disclaimer: **If they were ever mine…which I sadly admit that they are not all of them would have gone insane a long time ago BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

**Pairing: ** y really wanna know!!!!!!!!!!! Too many to count but I can assure you it's a riku/sora

**Summary**: Sora is sophomore student who encounters an exchanged senior who is rich and arrogant and thinks he knows it all. Put them at war and you're not far in setting the school in flames.

**Author's notes**: Tifa is weird here. And sorry if Riku um….well you'll see. But I'm back I'm alive. And seph is hoping to do more 

:bounces up and down.

          SSSSSSSSSSSoooooooo what am I doing here?  I asked myself for the (I don't know how many) time. I can't believe I'm following this dumb ass to the cafeteria Kitchen. Why? It's simple really. I'll give two. One is if you don't know how to get somewhere just follow the one who knows. But I'll be swimming within 10 ft. flames before I admit that. The other is…

**I'M BEING PUNISHED!!!!!!!!!! **

Ch…So much for the time I wanted for erasing all my unwanted records. Don't want to ruin my perfect image right. I rarely get caught. But Hey there are some misbehavior that really didn't happen ok. The only thing I do is  I don't burn trees, trespass in the girls locker room (shivers) or release rats in the Kitchen. You know. What the CoOl guys do. I have no absence nor tardy. And my grades are perfect.

GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!My Blood is literally boiling! Damn that stupid Kid! If Looks could Kill you would be stir fried by now.

" Hey Riku." I was distracted from my very violent thought by the brown-haired Idiot. How dare he address me so informally!

" What!" I said really harshly. He…what's his name again? Ah, Sora. He backed up a little bit. He's probably scared. HA! He should be. I stare at him and I began to realize that he was not scared but nervous. Nervous of what? He turned around and resumed his path and muttered. "Never mind."

After a minute he tried again. " Hey Riku." This time I Really, really really tried to control my tone since I was curious of was he will say. " I'm Kinda Glad Mr….er Gen. Sephiroth punished you as well"

**WHAT!!!!!**

The nerve of this kid! I can't believe this. How can such a person be utterly unintelligent and uncouth at the same time? Is it possible? I mean please. 

" What do you mean?" I know my eyes are spitting fire now!!!!! He gulps and struggles to give me an answer hoping it would save his ass. 

" I don't want to be punished by Ms. Lockheart alone." He pouts. Although I find it cute…er…I knew he was telling the truth I couldn't help but tease him about it.

" Ya scared?" he pouts even more. " Just nervous."

" What for? It's not like she's going to murder us." He pales at this and that scared me too. Wait is this jerk telling me she can! Good lord I…

 **WANNA LIVE!!!!!! ** 

We stopped at the entrance and his hands are shaking, he's making me nervous as well. Are we entering the gates of hell! I mentally slap myself. I will not let this pipsqueak contaminate me with his brainless disease. Why am I being so paranoid? It's not like a cafeteria kitchen will be are doom unless this retard ( seph is so sorry Riku calls Sora this way but hey he hates Sora…for now anyway…^^) accidentally burn the whole kitchen down. Come to think of it he can!!!!!!!!! Ok…Riku calm down you can survive this! Mental note have revenge on the scrawny kid this dismissal. 

We entered the kitchen and there was a woman with **HUGE **breast standing in front of us. God there **HUGE!** Those things must way at least a Ton each. I have nothing against them but man how can she carry those things. They look like monsters. 

" We'll boys it's nice of you to drop by." I heard Sora's audible gulp. What's his problem anyway? Is she capable of murder? I started to look at her. She was smirking. I find that more intimidating than Mist…er…General Sephiroth. Damn it I almost lost it there. 

" So what will your punishment be today?" She paused and thought for a moment.

I waited….

And waited….

Sora gulps again. I think he wants to faint.  He really looks nauseous at the moment. AND I DON"T CARE ABOUT HIM. I just don't like doing the work alone.

OH! The breast lady is still thinking by the way. 

**" AHA!!!! I GOT IT!" ** She squeals as she ran towards the closet. " Is she that weird?" I turn to look at the kid. And I really don't know if I'm amused or totally freaked out when I saw him. He was practically praying to whatever gods both up and down to spare him. I even heard him swearing that he'll make sure to bath Goofy and Donald twice a weak and cleaning up after them. Now who the hell is Goofy and Donald? Probably his pets' names.

Ms. Lockheart came back introducing us too…

" Thank you for waiting. Since the mess hall is a mess you'll clean it up. And since you two are such adorable liitle boys." She then proceeded on pinching the freak's and my cheeks. " you'll wear this." She then showes the horrible looking pink bunny and polka dotted doggie costumes.

" whew I thought it was something worst." 

** Just what the Hell did he mean by that!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not wearing this!!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------**

seph has to stop now…demo don't worry seph is starting the next one right away^^ seph just want it to be a third person't view this time………………..gomena but seph promise to do it^^

By the way I want to thank the following for their reviews and for your suppoet seph appriciate it very much.

**UknowUloverere: **Seph wanna kill that person too but seph realize that it won't come back..so it will be a waste^^****

**inoa2360;eartily: ** hai he is evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Merie : **Hai this is what happens next……….sorry if seph dissapoint you. But seph will come around

**Special-O : **it is Riku/sora nad seph assures you!!!!

**Hyper Pegesus: ** I like sephiroth too!!!! I'm kinda lucky I have his name^^ I don't like ansem that much

**Shadow Shi13:  ** don't be sorry for him seph has a lot installed for him *snickers*

**Kawaii_Kat:** I can't discipline and I don't know how…even my younger sister seems to rule over me WAH!!!****

**Dark_Fox : ** thank you for saying that…^^ you bow down before sephiroth-sama or Seph? Hehe *poses*… … * silence* … …*pouts*guess not

**Luana Hime: ** Hai!!!! Sephiroth-sama really scary!!!!!!!!

Did seph forget to mention anyone Sorry!!!!!!!!

But  seph replied so please review DDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOMOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	6. five?

**Tittle: Er…….b **( 5 months and my stupid brain can't come up with a tittle)

**Author: **sephirothdumatrea  

**Disclaimer: **THEY ARE MINE!!!!!!!! MINE I' tell YOU….ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz…huh?? what??

**Pairing: ***laughs evilly 

**Summary: **Sora is sophomore student who encounters an exchanged senior who is rich and arrogant and thinks he knows it all. Put them at war and you're not far in setting the school in flames.

**Author's notes: **I have nothing to say………*goes down on knees……… I'm SORRY!!!!!! WAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhh~

Sora's pov 

        Well this isn't so bad. I thought I was going to do something much worst like…clean the bathroom or……or…help Ms. Lockheart with her pedicure. AAAAAAaahhhhhhh!! The horror.  Anyway I'm grateful. This doggie suit is so cool. I like it! I thought it was going to be heavy and hot. I guess I was wrong. It's so soft! It's like I'm attending a costume party except I was assigned to cleaning duty.^^ but that's ok… I turned to look at Riku.

        I couldn't help but feel all my insides turn cold. He was wearing the pink bunny one I was suppose to wear but it was too big. So I got the doggie one instead. But that's note the reason why I'm feeling this was. His face was practically red with um…Anger or embarrassment I can't tell? Ehehehe. His eyes where burning and I swear there were flames in them. His Aura was emitting FIRE! And if it was possible and I hope not. The cute little bunny outfit would burn out from his body. 

        It gets worse believe me. He turns toward me and GLARES!!! Almost matching Mr. Se…er… Gen. Sephiroth's ones the only difference is Sir's eyes where ICE his was **FIRE!!! FIRE!!! **I tell you!!! I quickly returned to my side of the cafeteria.

*lalalalalala just keep cleani'n cleanin'n cleani'n just keep cleani'n wooohohohohohooo I love to clean.* ( I have no idea why I did that. T_T)

Singing is nice. Singing is good. It makes you forget all the hard work you're doing

" WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"what?" I asked confused.

" The stupid song's stuck in my HEAD!!!" I smiled. OW cool now he'll feel much better.

" What the hell are you smiling for?" I grinned.

" I smile because I'm glad you were able to know the song." I smile at him more. I thought I would finally get a smile from him in return instead he looks at me like I was a hundred feet shorter. 

" And why?" I began to shift but I know he was waiting for an answer. 

" you were looking so down." Ok he was more like fuming. " And you know when I'm like that I sing to feel better and…" I was blabbering. I know it and he knows it that's way he's glare was getting darker by the second and I was sweating all through out it.

" Spit it Out"

" I was trying to make you feel better!" I suddenly shout. Oh-o he's going to cream me NOW.  I try to cover my face with the long doggie ears. I hope this will be enough to protect me from death!!!. How many times has my life been threatened today!!!  Dear GOD!!! Is this a sign that I'm going to die young…Hwy…I mean why?

The blow never came. I turned to look at him mopping his side silently. 

THANK YOU LORD!

So I continued with my side as well.

TBC.T_T SO short

____________________________________________________________________________

It's short I know but the rest is Best viewed in riku's POV  plus I don't want to shock myself! I haven't written anything for a long time. 

Nope they are no going to end in peaceful terms…yet… this is Sora and Riku we're talking about here…the Silence wont last a minute.

HEHEHE


End file.
